


Ocean Eyes

by huenkai



Series: Just a Fantasy [2]
Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse, Bruises, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Crying, Drowning, Gay, Hickies, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Jelix - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Septicpie, Unrequited Love, ocean eyes, shouting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huenkai/pseuds/huenkai
Summary: “I’m not going to be another him.”He could tell he’s different. “How can you be so sure about that?”“I promise I won’t make the same mistakes as he did.” Only different ones. He’s been making his life even worse than it was.But he can’t help but fall all over himself again.





	1. Coincidence

At first glance, Felix wasn’t so bad.

The day Sean and he met, it didn’t go as well as he’d expected, but they later worked it out.

It was on that cold night, where Sean was seated on one of the tables, alone and tired. He was thankful he found a cafe open at this hour.

He  _needed_  caffeine to keep him up for at least a few more hours so he could be done for the night and be on time for his classes the following morning. Sean finding the little cafe was a miracle.

With a sigh of relief, he turns to the next page, eager to get it over with. He was very close to the end of the chapter of the book.

The door to the small shop—blurred with mist—squeaks open, allowing him to see the person clearly.

Instinctively, he lifts his head up to see who it was, staring at them in the eye, as any normal person normally would. Turns out, it was a man, whose eyes share the same color as his, although, a little lighter in shade; whose hair resembled the color of honey, swept to the side. Sean tried to analyze his age. They can’t be the same age, considering how he looked a little older than him. The man was quite handsome, finding himself captivated by his eyes, by his very being.

He watched the stranger as he goes over to the counter to place his order. Said stranger immediately notices this, sending a smirk his way. Embarrassed that he was caught gawking at him, Sean ducks his head into his book, pretending to read.

The foreign man seemed to see through him, snickering at his attempt to hide his pretty face. Sean tried to fight the blush creeping across his cheeks. As he was done browsing through the pages of his book, he sighed. The sooner he finishes, the sooner he can leave. The last thing he wanted was another embarrassing encounter with the man, no matter how badly he wanted to know him.

Closing the otherwise finished novel, Sean was through with his book report. He could already feel the sleep getting to him. It was a good thing he found a coffee shop a few blocks from his dorm.

Legs crossed, his feet were very excited to leave the establishment. The Irish teen collected his papers, stuffing his writings into his shoulder bag, all set and ready to go. He slung it over his shoulder, pushing his seat back to stand, his lukewarm cup—he never knew existed until two minutes ago—held tightly in his hand.

Right when he was going for the door, a man about an inch taller than him, came across him. It was too late when he realized that the man he saw from earlier was finished with his order, the bag in his hand, and was on his way out too.

Let’s just say Sean was a very clumsy person.

The man wasn’t that all happy with what he did to his top.

Let’s be real here. Bumping into some stranger, someone he barely even know, and dumping coffee all over him wasn’t the best way to greet a guy. Especially if he finds the guy attractive, and when he’s exactly his type.

He and the Swede were already off to a bad start. His expensive sweater was dripping with the brown liquid Sean had brought upon him—but he was thankful that he had poured his burning hot espresso onto the surprised man. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have met with the most wonderful person ever to exist.

“Fucking hell man! These are brand new!” he barked at him, not caring how much it should hurt by now, making the man shrink back. Unaware that this was the guy he smirked at earlier, the Swede bites his lip.

Quietly, the Irishman mutters a soft apology. He mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“You know how much this cost me?” the taller man’s voice dropped down to a quieter tone, seeing how much he had frightened the other man. He hated the way he made him flinch. He didn’t mean him any harm.

Sean didn’t give him an answer. He was surprised how fast he changed his talking from mad to what he considered calm. Thankfully, he wasn’t one of those people who easily get pissed, those who go as far as humiliating you in public. Or worse—hurt you.

“You know what? Never mind,” the blonde sighed through his hand. Sean didn't think he'd brush it off so easily. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“I’m not.” he recently moved in for college. He was originally from Althone, Ireland, then decided to move somewhere in London, or more specifically, Brighton. Sean decided that he would take a break in a place that least reminded him of his hometown. The last thing he wanted was a migraine.

“You have an accent. That’s cute,” the stranger commented. He extended out his hand, which Jack gently took. His heart fluttered at the sudden contact. Warmth lingered in his palm before he breaks away, completely vanishing, leaving him with this empty feeling inside him. “The name’s Felix.”

“Nice to meet you, Felix. I’m Sean, but you could call me Jack too.” he secures the strap of his bag in one hand, tingling from his touch.

“I think I’ll stick with Jack.” a smile spreads across his face.

Thus, the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Or not. “You better find me a better sweater then.”

“You can always throw it in the wash.” the Irishman simply said, as if it wasn’t hard scrubbing the hideous color from his sweater.

“It doesn’t come off  _that_  easy.” Felix rolled his eyes at him. He then jokingly said, “Look at the mess you made, you asshole.”

A massive splash stained his front, saturating the pink color it once had. “I said I was sorry!”

“Apology still not accepted.” he winks at the baffled boy. “I’ll be expecting a replacement the next time we meet.”

Felix leaves him there, his body frozen still. Nothing good usually comes out from an encounter like this and Jack surely wasn’t going to buy him a sweater anytime soon.

The two went their separate ways, Jack waiting a few minutes before stalking off and head home. Glancing at his wristwatch, he grunts in frustration as the time read a quarter past nine. His feet clap against the asphalt in a hurry, his hand warm from the coffee he had in it. His ears were red and his mind filled with the memory of him and Felix shaking hands.

The very thought of his touch gave him this inexplicable feeling a person gets. He couldn’t describe how his heart was beating louder than it usually had.

Should he and the man meet again, it would be too soon. But there he was, by the bus stop, right outside of the laundry shop behind him, his dirtied sweater nowhere to be found.

The second time around, Jack’s jaw unhinged, losing grip of his cup.

“Jesus! Be careful with that.” the Swedish man wiped his nonexistent sweat, relieved he reached out just in time to save the coffee from being spilled. Jack simply stood there, his mouth dropping open. “Next time, pay attention to where you’re going.”

“I got distracted.” the shorter boy defended. It hasn’t been an hour and standing before him was Felix, who happens to pick up his laundry. His freshly cleaned clothes were tucked under his arm, a charming smile graced his face as he saw the shorter boy.

“I’m not like most people.” he definitely wasn’t. “I’ll let you off again.”

Jack couldn’t even manage to stutter a response, and instead, stands there, literally speechless. He was staring into his pools of blue, the very same ones he saw from who knows how many minutes ago. “What? Do you find my eyes alluring?”

Jack opened his mouth before the question even registered in his head. “Yes! I mean, what was the question again?”


	2. Testing Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a complete stranger that you decided to take with you and you’re not bothered by it in the least bit?”
> 
> “Stranger?”

“You still owe me that cup of coffee.”

The sweater, as promised, was neatly folded on his lap. Now, it was Felix’s turn.

“Wasn’t it enough that you ruined my sweater?” and had to endure the burning feeling on his legs for at least five minutes before finding a set of clean change of clothes?  
He and Jack—his name from now on—sat opposite of each other. He didn’t think he’d meet so soon, in the same place and at the same time. Apparently, the Swede was a big fan of coffee, much like himself. Who knew that the both of them would return to the coffee shop where they first met each other?

Again, Jack was in a hurry to finish his paperwork, itching to finally cross it off his list. It was so he could focus on his finals coming. Felix, on the other hand, wasn’t as shaken as he was. “Hold on a minute,”

Running his thumb across the page, he glances every often at the Swede transfixed with his phone. He had been frantically scrolling down the screen, his eyes scanning each and every line.   
Waiting for a response, Felix finally opens his mouth. “No fucking way.”

Jack draws his gaze away from his paper to eye him. “What is it?”

“How about this,” he began, leaning forwards the table, his hands over his book. Jack gives him a look. “In exchange for the coffee, I’ll buy you a ticket to the movies instead. Your pick.”

The offer sounds good, and it definitely got his attention. Jack clicks his pen, twirling them in his hands. He could use some caffeine at the moment. Or maybe some time to take his mind off his studies. Free coffee or a free ticket to the cinema? Felix was going to pay either way. “And the snacks?”

The Swede smiled. “It’s all on me.”

“Why the fuck not?” who wouldn’t want a ticket to the movies?

On their way out, Felix held the door for Jack, who was struggling to balance his books in his arms. “Are you sure you don’t need help with that?”

“It’s fine.” the Irish sighed for the last time, turning down his offer. Felix had been insisting that he would carry his books for him. Hadn’t he done enough for the guy? Jack couldn’t even afford a single ticket, not with the little money he had in his pockets at the moment. It was worth so much more than the sweater he bought for him. “You’re paying for the ticket anyway.”

Felix fishes out a set of keys from the back of his pockets. He turned his head to the Irish and suggested. “You could at least leave it in my car.”

“You have a car?” Jack was charmed by his gesture, and was obviously too engrossed by the sight of the vehicle before him. It made him wish he’d get his license sooner. Having a car at his age was practically every man’s dream.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he smirked at the man who was apparently too amazed by the very fact that he owns a car. Felix pressed a button and the entire thing made a brief noise, startling Jack. Opening the door, he slid into his seat, and motioned Jack to do the same. Seeing his reluctance, he raised a brow at the man. “Are you coming or what?”

“You’re going to let me ride in the front?” the younger man asked, finding it unfit and inappropriate in a way.

“Got a problem with it?”

“Right.” Jack blushed in embarrassment, easing into his seat. His legs hardly fit and his bag was in the way. “So, where exactly do I put these?”

“Throw them in the back, I suppose.” Felix simply answered.

Jack gently closed the door and did what Felix told him. Once he was done, the Swede twisted the keys, and floored the gas pedal. “I thought you wanted me to open the door for you.”

“I’m a complete stranger that you decided to take with you and you’re not bothered by it in the least bit?” said the Irish.

“Stranger?” Felix was quiet after.

Jack looked at him, feeling the cool air from the AC brushing his hair to the side. “We barely even know each other.”

Snickering, Felix figured this should be the time to get to know each other. “Then think of this as a way of bonding, and all that bullshit.” The pair passed by numerous stores, and decided to stop by the entrance of the movies. “Here we are.”

For someone who likes watching movies, Jack couldn’t decide. Out of the two options he had been given, there hasn’t been one he liked so far. He had no idea what to pick. It was a tough choice to make, and he certainly didn't want to ruin the first time watching a movie with someone he met. “What will it be?”

“I think you should be the one to choose. It was your idea after all.” the Irish answered, leaving it to his friend to decide. Between the two movies, the first one might be too cheesy for his preferences.

For all he knows, the film would all be about some trashy romance cliché. The second one might not be as bad. Judging and basing on the title alone, it sounded way better than the other one. 

But that would be Felix's problem, since he basically doesn’t know a thing about any of the two. “I’d like that one.” the Swede pointed at the movie he’d been waiting so long for. “Two tickets please.”

Once they bought whatever they needed, Felix pulls the door open for him. “Ladies first.”

“I’m going in first because I am pretty, after all.” he goes in, the popcorn close to his chest, leaving the drinks to Felix.

“Whatever you say, princess.” finding their seats didn't take long. In a few minutes, they’ve settled into the front row. A few seconds in, Felix was slurping his drink and tapping his feet in anticipation. Not that Jack minds. “This is the part where they kiss.”

“Spoiler much?”

He’d brush his hand by accident, and by accident, at least for how many times. Felix could see how he reflexively flinches at the touch. The film had too much action for his liking. Felix could have guess that by now as he could see him in discomfort. “Are you new to seeing people kiss? Have you ever been with someone?”

“I believe so. Two girls. Had a thing with a guy once.” Jack saw no point in hiding his sexuality. He felt more open and comfortable whenever he was with the Swede. Not that he minds opening about the topic.

“Did it go well?” the man fidgets in his seat as he clearly didn’t have the answer to his question or was he willing to give it to him. Felix holds his hand and he tenses up at the touch again. 

“Your hand is cold.”

Before he could say anything else, Jack laughed awkwardly, snatching his hand from his. “Not as cold as yours!”

Then, Felix asked. “Do you need a jacket?”

“I’m fine. Or maybe I do.” the Irish man replied.

“You sure have a cute way of saying you need one.” peeling it off him, he drapes it over the smaller man’s shoulders. “We can always leave if you want to.”

Felix was a nice guy but sacrificing his chance to get to see the film for his sake? Isn’t that too much? Won’t that be a complete waste of time? Jack raised a brow at him. “And miss your movie?”

“I got what I came here for. The rest of the movie doesn’t make sense to me anymore, so there’s no use watching it all the way.” what he was basically implying was that he was fine leaving and all of that was a lie. Jack felt bad for it, for making him leave the movie he liked. “I could give you a ride home.”

Smiling, Jack nods. “Thanks.”

The drive to his apartment was short. It was either because there were no cars out at this hour or the dizzying shortcuts they took to get there. Felix was babbling about every movie he watched with his friends, filling in the awkward silence that seemed to have taken up the car.

“And to think, if they hadn’t released the prequel, the whole series won’t make sense. It’s too bad there isn’t a new one in the making.” he creased his brows. Jack wasn't really paying attention that much, and he could only shake his head.

“You’ve zoned out again,” he pointed out. He didn’t risk him a glance as he was too deep in thought. Jack had been staring out the rolled down window to bother responding. This was getting him worried.

He furrows his brows in concentration, racking his head and running hand through his hair to find a good reason why he had done so. But he’d knew him too well for that. “There’s no need for an explanation, and it’s not like I’m asking for one.”

A part of Jack was screaming to say what had truly been bothering him, and the only thing that stopped the Irish was the man right beside him. It was rude to have spaced out on him like that, and he does deserve an honest apology. Then, in a quiet voice, Felix says, “It’s getting kind of late, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so.” he shrugged. Stepping right out of the car, Jack smiles to thank him once more.

The blonde pulls out a vibrating phone from his pockets, notifying him of a text message, and unlocks the password to his phone to check the message. “It’s from my friend. I’ve got to go now.”

“See you around.” he waved at him, the handle of his bag tight in his hand. Jack checks his watch. It was a quarter before six in the evening, he reminded himself. “Don’t forget to tell your friend I said hi!”

“I’ll try not to forget that.” Felix winked. “Thanks for tonight.”

The Irish hadn’t had the slightest idea of what he said or what he meant by that. “No problem, I guess?”


	3. Diving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix hasn’t seen him yet, so he still had the chance to turn away before he could regret anything else. It seemed that fate simply won’t have it.

Jack’s shoulders were hurting from the weight of his bag; his feet, incredibly sore. He could feel some sort of dull pain in his head. And it didn’t stop there. When the professor handed out the test, his head went spinning. The questions on his paper baffled him, and he wasn’t feeling confident with the results. What would his mom think of him now? Make her see that it was a mistake sending him off?

His temples were throbbing, as if it was about to explode. Oh, how he was dying to get a bottle of water. And a good night’s sleep. Sean rarely touched his bed, and the only time he did was when he collapsed in the middle of his studying. He needed a well-deserved break. And what better way to relax than grab some snacks from that shop that he really liked? Maybe have a cup of tea, too.

Following his little trip to the market, he carried the bags that held his grocery.

Most nights, the city was cold, much like when he was back home. It didn’t bother him as much as his papers did. He couldn’t _bear_ the disappointment he’d have to face.

The sound of the sole of his shoes was the only thing that accompanied him in the silence of the night. He was alone, and was on his way to the shop he’d been to a couple of times before. Sean wanted a cup of coffee, but that wasn’t the only reason he came tonight. As stupid and naive it may sound, he was a little hopeful that he would see him again. He has had enough of today. Out of all that had happened, he should at least get something nice for a change. He deserved a timeout, and being with him would compensate for all the trouble he’d been through.

And there he was, not to his surprise.

Seated by the corner of the cafe was the man, presumably checking his feed on his phone. And there it was, the jacket he bought him many nights before.

His stomach flipped. Felix was quite adorable in the color.

Wait. What was he thinking?

Felix hasn’t seen him yet, so he still had the chance to turn away before he could regret anything else. It seemed that fate simply won’t have it.

A breath of wind beckoned him, blowing him toward the direction of the door, as if ushering him in. It was as if he was meant to go there. This made him think. Should he walk right in the establishment to sit down and say hi? It still wasn’t too late to chicken out and turn the other way, Jack thought.

What other choice did he have? He really needed the caffeine. And some warm tea to soothe his nerves.

The courage it took to take another step was great. Doing so much as pushing the door open made him regret everything he had done so far. He could sneak right in, ignore Felix, and walk out the door with his bag of goods and pretend nothing ever happened.

His mind would reason that it would be best to march his way up to the counter, then glance every so often to check on the man. If he happened to catch him looking, only then will he interact. There was no reason for him to be the first one to initiate the conversation. After what he did the last night they’ve met? Sean couldn’t bear the embarrassment that he had to go through.

He wouldn’t want to end up staring at his eyes all night long. Felix might think he’s weird and reconsider why they were even friends. Sean didn’t want to lose him over the line thing for the most pathetic of reason, but he couldn’t help himself. His eyes were the most gorgeous ones he’d ever seen.

Lost in his own thoughts, the Irishman went ahead, oblivious to the fact that his friend had gotten up his seat. Felix seemed to be going for the door.

For a small second, his eyes shifted from his phone to the pale man who was at the counter. Had his game continued and didn’t crash, he wouldn’t have seen Jack.

The Swedish man tapped him on the shoulder just when he was about to place his order.

“Thanks again for the sweater, man.” were the first few words he’d spoken to him after what seemed to be a week. “Kept me really cozy outside.”

“N-No problem.” Jack stuttered in reply. His ears were turning into a more prominent shade of red that his companion couldn’t help but notice.

“God, you’re adorable.” Felix said breathlessly. He was? How and  _why_  would he find him adorable? His words played over and over in his head, going on in an endless loop.

“No, I most definitely am not!”

“It’s even cuter when you do that.”

Clueless, Sean had no idea what the man was talking about. He pressed his brows together in confusion. “Do _what?_ ”

Felix could feel something warm inside him, some kind of urge going on below him, particularly in his pants. He then asked. “Are you done with your order?”

“I was about to, all until you came.”

“Right. I’ll wait outside, drop you off by your apartment.”

Immediately, Sean got his order, struggling to hold the bag they gave him with the load he’d been carrying. The lady behind the counter got the gist.

Once outside, Sean found the man already inside.

The man shakes his head, laughing. Jack was starting to suspect that Felix was up to something, and he was probably up to no good. “Where do I put these?”

“In the back of the car. Hand them over so I could put them away.” suggested the Swede.

Jack refused his offer. “I can handle it. You go ahead get the engine running.”

Balancing the books in his arms, Sean struggles to bring them in the back. He goes over to the trunk, waiting for it to pop open. Why was his heart throbbing? He tried to shake off the thought and with all the books he had, he hugged them to his chest as close as possible. What was Felix up to?

Finally finished putting the bags, he then shuts the trunk with the both of his hands, making the car shake a bit.

No. Now wasn’t the time to think about it. The door to Felix’s side was open, waiting for him.

“What took you so long?”

“I forgot something.”

Settling into his seat, the boy shifted uncomfortably. He was facing the window.

The entire time, they were quiet. Up until the moment they arrived at his apartment.

“Jack?”

The second he turned around, Felix leans in for a peck on the lips. To his surprise, his lips were soft and warm.

His hand traveled down the small of his back. Jack shivered. “Liked that?”

He was drowning, and oh how he was drowning. Jack could barely breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord almighty, it has been really long since update. I’m sorry for not being able to get a single chapter up, especially there’s only a few left. I simply don’t want it to end yet but I want to wrap it up as soon as the last chapter gets up, because by then, I would most definitely forget to update. Plus, the amount of things I have to deal with on a daily basis is really getting on my nerves. Again, sorry for the delay!


End file.
